


Heaven's Fall

by assphixiate



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assphixiate/pseuds/assphixiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was like an angel cast from heaven who was now dragging him down to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Fall

He had clear blue eyes, void of all darkness. He was always lost in those eyes, wandering endlessly, forever adrift. Those eyes were his purgatory; the deeper he gazed, the closer he felt to Hell. He thought maybe his tears could cleanse him of this sin.

The day he fell to Mars on broken wings was the day Cruhteo's mortal soul was forfeit. This Terran boy, with those gleaming eyes and pale white skin, had brought with him eternal damnation. He was filthy, lowly, inferior - he knew all this yet still he was seduced. If he could atone for his sins now, it could only be by punishing the wicked and washing his hands with their blood. He could no longer resist temptation, but he hoped his righteous struggle proved enough for God.

Yet here he was, leaning back in his chair, watching with hungry eyes. He'd called him to his office, not for the first time this week, and ordered him to strip. This had become ritualistic. With each button the boy undid he could feel himself being dragged towards inferno. The moonlight framed his pale hair like a halo. As his jacket slid from his narrow shoulders, his translucent skin glowed in the darkness like the Gates of Heaven. 

The bruises that darkened his body were Cruhteo's mark of resistance. The beatings he gave were a testament to his strength. Even if he was already damned, he would not go without a fight.

Slaine stood naked in front of him in the darkness, his eyes alight with marvelous fear. Cruhteo motioned for him to come towards him and his stepped out from his ring of clothes, like an incubus he'd summoned from the second circle of Hell. 

He sat forward in his chair, unfolding his legs and gesturing for the other to get on his knees. The boy timidly obeyed, as he always did, and slowly got down on both knees. He traced the angles of his battered face with gloved fingers. His erection pressed against the crotch of his pants and he cursed the boy for being so provoking. His very existence was to be his demise. His fingers outlined the curves of the blond's lips and he tightly pursed his own. If he ever kissed him, he'd know there was no hope left for redemption.

He nodded his head curtly and Slaine leaned forward, knowingly biting Cruhteo's zipper between his teeth and pulling it down. He pulled his cock free from his pants with slender fingers. Cruhteo watched as he licked his dick from base to tip, his tongue hot and familiar on his burning skin. As he took his length into his mouth, he thought that he looked almost like he was praying. He weaved his fingers into the boy's soft hair as he bobbed his head up and down with disciplined movement.

Between his hot breath and the wet sounds of his sucking, it didn't take long for Cruhteo to cum. He made sure to tug Slaine's head back before he climaxed. He bit his lip as he came on the boy's face, christening him with his sticky semen. It dripped from his eyelashes. He licked some from his swollen lips. Cruhteo smiled faintly at just how radiant he looked.

He pressed the heel of his boot between Slaine's legs, teasing his untouched erection. He could feel his unsatiable lust building once more. He knew his mouth could no longer ever be enough. He needed all of him.

Slaine stood up and obediantly crawled into his lap. He spread his thighs around his legs and Cruhteo basked in the vision before him. His gloved hands caressed his exposed body, teasing the soft pink flesh of his nipples. He could feel the depravity burn it's way into his groin. The thin layer of fabric separating his palms from the tantalizing heat of his skin represented the delicate thread of salvation he still clung to. He couldn't kiss him, he couldn't touch him. If he did, it would be too late.

Already he was hard again and his own cock was pressing into the underside of Slaine's. The boy let out a breathy gasp, his pale and purpled face flushed with need. The blond's cock was dribbling precum and he eagerly ground his hips forward so their erections rubbed together. Cruhteo narrowed his eyes, wise to this snare but knowingly taking the bait.  
  
He snaked his hand between their bodies to position his cock against Slaine's asshole. He circled the tip around the tight heat of his entrance, smearing a layer of slick precum. The blond began to press his weight down zealously and Cruhteo pressed his hips upwards, craving for that familiar pleasure. He entered him slowly and with every inch he swore he could taste God. 

Slaine's arms wrapped around Cruhteo's neck as he rode him, his sweet breath tickling his ear as he moaned. He could feel the shivers running up his spine when he wrapped his hands around his slender waist. He dug the tips of his fingers in, his nails digging through his gloves. He gripped him tightly, forcing him to slam back down on his cock. The high cry that echoed off the walls sounded like church bells.

His insides clenched tightly around his cock and he could tell he was about to cum. He arched his back, his wide blue eyes boring up through the darkness. He let out a pitiful sob when he came, his entire body trembling weakly against his. His cum stained Cruhteo's jacket, but the pulsing sensation around his cock distracted him from everything but ecstasy. He was like an angel cast from heaven who was now dragging him down to hell. 

Cruhteo orgasmed with a low groan, pumping his seed deep inside. He breathed heavily as his hands slipped away from Slaine's gashed pelvic bones. After a long moment, he pushed the boy off his lap and he began to gather his clothes from the floor with wobbly legs. He watched him languidly, lamenting his fate. When the boy left he was alone with nothing but the crushing silence and his bitter anguish.

He prayed that one day, these sins could be forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Is nothing sacred anymore?!
> 
> I was kind of toying with this idea that Cruhteo views Slaine as some sort of temptation, somewhere between an angel and a devil. Punishing him for his seduction is his own form of repentance. 
> 
> Also, if anyone has any fic suggestions, I'm totally in need of more inspiration.


End file.
